


Storming Overcast

by magic713



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Canon Continuation, F/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic713/pseuds/magic713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months have past since the last battle and Usagi is still haunted by the sacrifices her friends and loved ones have made for her. With a new enemy arriving, will Usagi be strong enough to fight, or will this battle finally break her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brewing

_She was there again. Standing at the airport. Mamoru had just given her that precious ring, now rested on her finger. He told her he loved her and they shared a deep kiss. But not a second later, she watched helplessly as he began to dissolve into dust. "Mamo-chan" she screamed, trying to reach for him, only for him to begin floating away, still melting. "Usako," he said softly. "No," she whimpered. "Usagi," she saw her friends behind Mamoru, running to her. A flash of light and they too began to dissolve as well. "No...stop!" Usagi screamed. She tried reaching them, but she could not get any further. She reached for her crystal, to transform, only to find it failed to work. "That thing couldn't help you stop me from killing them," Usagi saw the evil senshi, Sailor Galaxia float above them, smiling maliciously as she used a blast to finish killing her friends. "You can save them from death, but you could never protect them." Usagi fell to her knees as nothing but dust glittered in the air. She fell to the ground as she cried until she felt someone push her._

 

“Usagi,” a light voice whispered to her, waking the 16-year old teenager from her dream.  She looked around and saw students looking at the board while the teacher explained the lesson. She then looked to her right and saw the source of her relief. Naru looked at Usagi with great concern. Usagi moved her head up and began wiping away the tears flowing down her cheek.

 

“I can’t believe I fell asleep again,” Usagi was saying to her friend and school genius, Ami, “I swear, I got my full eight hours of sleep.” Ami was partly listening to her friend as she was reading her book on the way to the arcade. Truthfully, Usagi might have had eight hours of sleep, but not all at once. Ever since the battle with Chaos, she had been having frequent nightmares of the events since she returned. At first, she was concerned something might have been wrong with her. Some lingering effect left behind by Chaos. Only Rei knew of her frequent dreams. After a week of bad dreams, Usagi went to Rei to see if there was something unnatural behind the dreams. Sadly, Rei could not find anything supernatural to link to her dreams. Rei suggested that perhaps Usagi might have been suffering something more psychological than magical, which was worst for her. Magical, she could fight, by how could she overcome her own mind? Rei assured her that if she ever needed to talk, she would listen, no matter what.

 

As Usagi and Ami enter the arcade, they were greeted by their friend Motoki. They took their seats and waited for their friends to arrive. Meanwhile, the television broadcaster announced a special bulletin.

 

“According to our sources, the asteroid will be skimming the Earth’s atmosphere, before continuing towards its destination. Citizens, tonight we will be witnessing the event of the largest asteroid to pass through our atmosphere. Its radius is slightly smaller than that of our moon. Be sure to check out this spectacular event, because we might not be see one again in our life time. And now onto…”.

 

Usagi started to get a disturbing feeling, watching the report. She did not know why, but the asteroid gave her chills. Perhaps it was the recent battle that made her feel on edge. It had been three months since Galaxia and Chaos had taken everyone away from her and she was still on edge with her nightmares. She still could not believe how quickly she came to losing herself and just giving up fighting. And now everyone was trying to move on with their lives.

 

And Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were taking a family vacation to tour Europe.

 

Rei had begun to work twice as long, preparing to be a priestess for her shrine. Makoto was already looking through college brochures for the best culinary schools, hoping to become a chef. Minako was asked to do a movie as Sailor V, which she accepted, seeing as filming started on summer break. Ami was applying to one of the best colleges in Japan in hopes to become a doctor like her mother. As for Mamoru, he had put his education plans on hold, since he missed the semester, thanks to Galaxia. But he did not let it bring him down. He worked part time at the arcade, and he admitted that he enjoyed having some more time to spend with Usagi.

 

Usagi thought of how all her friends seemed to know where they would go in life, while she was struggling just to keep an average GPA in high school. While she knew someday she would become Neo Queen Serenity, she also knew she could not simply slack off, waiting for her destiny to happen. It could be years until she can assume the throne. Until then, she needed to go to college and start making a living. The problem is, she had no idea what she wanted to do.

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when Minako arrived. “Hey guys,” she said cheerfully, “How have you been?”

 

“We’re doing well,” Ami said setting down her book. “So, how are the auditions going?” Minako gave an exhausted exhale saying, “They are so tiring.”

 

Usagi laughed, saying, “Well, you insisted on knowing who you were going to work with.”

 

“I know, it’s just that some of the actors are so arrogant. I don’t know where this production team is getting these jerks. Makes me want to use my Love-Me chain and-”

 

“Here’s your shakes,” Motoki said, handing Usagi, Ami, and Minako their shakes which they order every day.

 

“Thanks,” they said in unison.

 

Makoto and Rei had arrived shortly after and they five girls started talking about their day and what they were planning. “Say, are you guys going to see the asteroid tonight,” Makoto asked, “I heard it will be beautiful to see skimming across the sky.”

 

Ami said, “I can’t. I have to study for my exam tomorrow.”

 

“And I am just exhausted, I don’t think I’ll stay up long enough to see it,” Minako said.

 

“Mamoru made plans for our date tonight. I can’t miss that,” Usagi answered, yet she looked a little anxious.

 

“And I just have no interest in seeing a shooting star,” Rei responded.

 

After another hour or so, they decided to go back home. “Um, Rei, I need to talk to you about something,” Usagi said after the rest of the girls left.

 

“What is it,” Rei said in concern. She saw worry on her friend’s face.

 

“Rei, I have a very bad feeling about the asteroid”.

 

“Usagi, you can't get so paranoid. I know it's been a rough few weeks, but you can't let these dreams get the better of you," Rei said, "It's just a big rock that will soon fly by our planet and we will never see it again.”

 

“We thought the solar eclipse was just an ordinary eclipse and the meteor shower a few months ago was just that: a meteor shower.”

 

“Usagi,” Rei said, grasping her friend’s shoulders, “I'm really worried. It’s been three months since the last battle and you still act like monsters are going to pop out of every corner”.

 

“Why is it you complain that I don’t take our enemies seriously and now that I am, you are berating me for it”.

 

“I’m saying this as a friend. You seem to be bordering on paranoia now. Chaos, the Galaxy’s greatest enemy as you described it, is gone for now. You can relax”.

 

“Rei,” Usagi said, almost in tears, but keeping a strong stance, “I have a very bad feeling and I do not want to be caught off guard like we were before. I know in my heart that we must be ready. The last battle...it was hard, and painful, and you were gone and I was alone and-”

 

“OK, calm down. If it will make you feel better, I’ll read the fire tonight and see if there are any omens of danger,” Rei interrupted. She had never seen her friend so distraught before. But not entirely difficulty to understand.

 

Usagi looked like she was about to tear up but put on her happy smile, hugging Rei saying, “Thanks Rei, you’re the best.”

 

“Alright already, just get off me,” Rei said annoyed. Usagi let go quickly and said her goodbyes to Rei.

 

Usagi was walking home when she ran into her lifetime friend, Naru. “Hey Usagi. I was just going to my mom’s store to check out her new jewelry. Wanna come along and try out a few of them before they are put on shelves?” Usagi gave her embarrassing smile, saying, “Sorry Naru, I have to get home and get ready for my date. How about we hang out tomorrow.”

 

“Sure that would be fun,” Naru said, a little disappointed. Usagi ran home without really seeing the lonely look on her friend’s face. It has been months, if not a year, since they actually hung out together. Now most days she hangs out with Ami and the others. Naru never understood why she could not join in on their group. And when Usagi wasn’t hanging out with them, she would hang out with the man who use to taunt her every day, which she now calls her boyfriend. Naru didn’t even know how they jumped from enemies to couple in such a short period of time. Naru knew Usagi since they were in first year elementary and now, they were lucky to see each other outside of school in a week. She did not hate Usagi’s friends, but she just missed her best friend. She sighed and continued home.

 

* * *

 

Rei sat by the fire, and started chanting to the spirits to send her signs of dangers that might be approaching. She focused with the asteroid pictured in her mind, as it was floating by above her and the rest of the planet. She continued concentrating when she saw shades appearing within the flames. She started hearing their voices speaking through. Three figures stood clearly together talking. Her powers have advanced much, now that she can divine a full vision of her target.

 

“Are you sure this backwater planet is really all that important,” the first being said, “It doesn’t look like they have the power to protect themselves, let alone a galaxy”.

 

“And their technology does not even come close most other advanced societies that we have seen in the universe,” the second being said.

 

“I can assure you this planet is necessary for our success which is why we have to act cautiously,” the third being answered, “We can’t just go and attack it full force until we know what we are dealing with. We can’t risk the entire army getting vaporized before-”

 

“Silence,” a fourth voice spoke. The three beings looked at a giant globe and kneeled to it. A being, hidden in shadow, but clearly human looking appeared. “Someone is listening.” While the creature or being was still in shadow, Rei could see it looking straight at her.

 

Rei had a look of panic and tried to break the connection, but she was held in state. The first being said, “So, little flame reader, you want to know what is to come. Let me show you.” It said something in an unknown language, and suddenly Rei was hit with hundreds of visions, all of which were of death and destruction caused by this being. She tried to block it out, but no matter what she tried the visions kept coming. She held her head in pain, screaming as she collapsed on the floor.

 

"Stop it!!!," she cried out.

 

Rei saw the being, their leader, lift up its hand, palm facing her, and a sudden blast of wind flew from the flames, causing the fire to blaze out of control, burning the walls and room. The beings vanished from the fire, but Rei couldn't stop the images appearing in her mind. These sights were far more painful than the flames touching her skin.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in space, the asteroid was blazing close to Earth. It heated up, skimming the atmosphere, starting to slow from the friction. Suddenly a dark aura formed around it and it slowed to a stop over the planet, overlooking Japan.


	2. First Strike

Usagi sat in her booth, not caring that she is missing school. Once more, her friends were in danger and Rei was hurt because of her and her paranoia.  And worse, a new evil was definitely approaching, and they were one Senshi short. She drifted off to the events last night.

 

_Usagi was sitting in the hospital waiting room, leaning on Mamoru with his arm wrapped around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. They were all dressed up from their date. They were having a wonderful dinner at a nice restaurant when she got the call that Rei was in the hospital. Usagi ran out of the restaurant, with Mamoru following behind, trying to keep up. They drove quickly to the hospital where they were told to wait with Minako, Makoto, and Ami, who arrived earlier._

_After waiting several hours Yuuichirou arrived, informing them that he found Rei screaming in a panic at the shrine started burning around her. He pulled her out of the room but she struggled, while in a psychotic state. He called the hospital and the ambulance picked them up._

_He told Usagi and her friends that her burns were treated, but she has been admitted to the hospital’s psychiatric ward. Usagi was in shock, wondering what had happened._

_When Usagi was finally able to see Rei, she saw her friend in a tranquil state, thanks to the drugs. While she looked calm Usagi remembered the doctors telling her that they had not been able to diagnose her condition. The drugs merely sedated her._

_Usagi approached the bed, placing a hand on one of Rei’s restrained hands. Rei took no notice, continuing to look up at the ceiling._

_“Rei?” Usagi asked, not getting a response, “Rei, I promise you, I’ll find a way to help you. Just hold on.”_

_Rei suddenly grabbed Usagi’s hand, turning to look at her. “Usagi, you were right. They did this to me. You have to stop them. We can’t let them have Earth”._

_Rei’s grip tightened, and her heart rate increased. Nurses rushed in and pried Rei hand off Usagi’s arm. Usagi was still stunned as she was forced out of the room, while the staff took care of Rei._

 

‘It’s my fault,’ Usagi thought. She knew that it was because she asked Rei to read the fire for a possible threat. Usagi put her head down on the table, hoping Motoki would think she was just sleeping, and not see her tears. And she was certainly glad Mamoru wasn’t there. She had concealed her connection with him, not wanting to have him worry about her.

* * *

A woman walked past the arcade, going unnoticed by Usagi. She had average length, red hair. She wore a long white trench jacket and a white fedora with a red feather in it pinned to the side. She also wore a blue mask covering her eyes and light blue high-heels. She was carrying a closed umbrella in one hand, tapping the ground with the end on every other step she took. She reached the corner of a crowded intersection and looked around. Despite her bizarre outfit, no one in the crowd seemed to take notice of her presence. She smiled mischievously.

 

“Hm, this should be a good spot,” she said to herself. With a flick of her wrist, a sheet of paper with some unknown written language on it appeared instantly in her hand. She brought the paper close to her face.

 

“Rampage, my faithful yokai,” she whispered and threw the paper into the air. Suddenly the paper glowed and changed shape, transforming into a hideous large snake-like creature with clawed hands. The crowd noticed this monster, as it charged at some random pedestrian. With its hands, it grabbed the man and threw him across the street, into a food stand, breaking it. It hit a few more civilians behind it with its tail. The rampage caused everyone to run in every direction, trying to escape the chaos. The woman in white stood back against the wall, calmly. She pulled out a black pendant from under her coat. Dark energy poured out of the panicking people and began to be absorbed into the pendant. The people took no notice of it as they continued to run for their lives.

 

Usagi lifted her head up and saw a large group of people running down the street, screaming. She got up and went to the direction where people were running away from. She saw the creature attacking and hissing loudly, as it cornered more civilians. Usagi got out her communicator, about to call her friends when she suddenly flashed back to her friend in the hospital. She could not put more of her friends in danger. She needed to learn to stand on her own. Seeing the coast clear, she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

 

“Leave them alone,” Sailor Moon shouted, catching the creature’s attention as it growled at her. The people used this distraction to escape the yokai’s wrath. It began to approach Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon pulls out the Eternal Tiare, pointing it at the monster.

 

“Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!”

 

The attack went straight at the monster. It screamed in pain, as Sailor Moon poured more energy into the attack. She knew that if the creature was human it would heal, and if not, then it would perish.

 

The monster turned its head at Sailor Moon and with a swipe of its arm, the attack broke, leaving the creature unharmed, but severely agitated. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, exhausted from the attack. “Why,” she whispered, “why can’t I protect them”.

 

The creature charged at her, hitting her against the wall. She struggled to get up, but the creature attacked again, slashing her back with its claws. The monster began to reach for another attack when its arm was restrained by a glowing chain.

 

The creature turned to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, who was holding the chain. The yokai struggled to break the chain, but Sailor Venus wouldn’t allow it. Tuxedo Mask arrived and picked Sailor Moon up, carrying her away from the monster. She saw her friends had arrived to fight, already in their Sailor forms. The creature charged at its captor.

 

“Mercury Aqua Rhapsody”

 

Sailor Merury’s attack froze the yokai where it stood. Sailor Jupiter prepared herself.

 

“Jupiter Oak Evolution”

 

Jupiter’s attack hit the frozen creature, causing it to shatter into many pieces, before the pieces dissolved into the air and vanished. The Senshi sighed in relief.

 

“Sailor Moon, are you OK,” Tuxedo Mask asked. She did not look at him, ashamed of her weakness. He gently leaned her forward, looking at her back. He saw her back bleeding from three ugly scratch marks. He put his hand over her back and began healing her injury.

 

“Sailor Moon,” said Sailor Mercury, kneeling down to see to her other injuries, “Why didn’t you call us sooner? You could have died”.

"Hm," someone said in a whispered voice. However Sailor Venus heard it and turned around to see the strangely dressed villain. The woman gave a smirk at Venus and waved her hand in greeting before turning her back to the Senshi and going around the corner.

 

"Wait," Venus shouted, chasing after the villain, but in turning the corner, found nothing but with mist that quickly vanished. 

 

 

As Sailor Venus returned, Sailor Moon struggled to get up, while Tuxedo Mask assisted her.

 

“We need to get off the streets,” he said to the Senshi, “I’ll heal her at my place”.

 

“I don’t need help,” Sailor Moon said weakly. She tried to let go of him, but the pain from the battle kept her clinging to him. Seeing her injuries were worse than he thought, he picked her up bridal-style, and jumped up to the building to the direction of his apartment.

 

Once they reached his apartment, Mamoru let his transformation fall. Usagi’s transformation broke on the way over, when she lost consciousness. Mamoru carefully placed his girlfriend on his bed. He used his energy from the Golden Crystal to heal her. After a few minutes, he finished healing her. She was still asleep, and he decided to call Ami, to tell Usagi’s parents that she is sleeping over at Ami’s apartment. Ami agreed, knowing Usagi would still need to recover, despite being healed. After hanging up, Mamoru entered his bedroom, seeing his love still asleep. He got into bed, and pulled her close to him. He felt guilty allowing harm to come to his princess. He still needed to talk to her about her recklessness today, but for now, he was just content knowing his love was safe in his arms.

* * *

The woman appeared in a darken room. The room had a cauldron filled with a thick black boiling substance. It also held shelves of strange substances and books with writing unknown in the galaxy. It was at the bottom of a spiral staircase which led to the next floor of the fortress. She walked over to the cauldron and took out her pendent. The black energy poured out of the pendant, falling into the cauldron. A line of dark smoke left the cauldron, heading up through the ceiling.

 

“Cirrus, I see your mission was a success,” a figure in a long grey scientist lab coat said, walking down the steps. He had goggles hanging on his forehead, and wore black gloves and black shoes.

 

“Yes, and I even got to meet the ‘Legendary’ Sailor Senshi,” she said with confidence, as she removed her white gloves and set them on the table along with her hat.

 

“You know our job will be harder, now that our presence is known,” he said, “You had great success once only because of the element of surprise. It won’t happen again so easily”.

 

“It doesn’t matter. They don’t know who we are or what we are after. And if the woman I cursed was one of them, they’re one Senshi short. It has put one Senshi out of the way and cut them off from discovering our true purpose.”

 

“And if we’re as careless as our predecessors, we’ll be defeated easily and then the Emperor’s plans might be discovered. You can’t be reckless”

 

“I know that,” Cirrus said, angrily annoyed, “Everything I do is for the Empire and the great Emperor.”

 

“Then let’s hope our next mission is just as successful.”

 

“ _Our_ next mission?”

 

“Yep, I’m not staying up here while you unleash your creatures. I’m a scientist, I need to be in the field to study my subjects”.

 

“And would about our other co-worker? When will he be joining us?”

 

“Sadly, he won’t.  He has a mission of his own. Says its of the up-most importance”

 

“Shame, oh well,” she said.

 

"Indeed, these next few months will be interesting, however," he said as Cirrus  waved her hand, creating a visual portal outside, where they looked at the planet Earth from the Asteroid.


	3. Power Surge

Usagi opened her eyes with the sun beating in through curtains. She pushed herself up and looked around. It took her a few moments and realized she was in her boyfriend’s bedroom. Her boyfriend, however, was nowhere to be seen. She smelled a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen, finding Mamoru cooking breakfast.  He looked away from the pan and smiled at her. He put the pan down on the counter and walked up to her and gave her a warm embrace. She hugged him back, finding comfort in his arms. She imagined how badly he must have worried about her. She once again had to be saved by her friends, not able to defeat the monster on her own.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Usagi said quietly, failing to hold back her tears.

 

“It’s alright Usako,” Mamoru said in a soft tone, “We’ll talk about it later. Right now you should eat something.”

 

She nodded, and sat down as Mamoru retrieved their breakfast. Usagi didn’t eat much, thinking about what she will say to her friends. She looked to Mamoru, “Are the girls angry?”

 

“I won’t lie. They are a upset about what happened yesterday. And I am also. You blocked our connection. And then seeing you on the ground with that creature over you...I swear I lost ten years of my life. I thought…”

 

Mamoru choked on his words, unable to finish his thought.

 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t need you to worry about me. If I was stronger, you wouldn’t need to worry.”

 

“Usako-”

 

Mamoru’s phone rang and Mamoru went to answer it as Usagi finished her breakfast.

 

Mamoru came back, “That was Makoto. She said we will meet at her apartment.”

 

Usagi nodded and the couple finished their breakfast.

* * *

In a room, lit with gadgets and bizarre devices, a man wearing goggles and a long gray lab coat was working on his newest creation. A robot, its chest opened while the scientist worked on the wiring. He took out a container filled with a black gaseous substance and locked it in a slot the robot’s chest.

 

“And…” a click went off, as the contained locked perfectly into place, “done.”

 

He closed the chest piece and backed away from it. He pulled the sleeve of his coat back and it revealed a device. At first glance, it would look like a long metallic glove that extended to his elbow. But a closer look, one could see buttons and exposed wires. He lowered his black goggles so they wrapped tight and secure on his eyes. He rose his arm up and began pressing buttons on the glove. Data streamed through the frames of his goggles as he looked at his creation. The robot began to move and then began to change its appearance. Lightning was released from the robot and dark energy from its core surrounded it, concealing the transformation.

 

The shadows lifted, the robot no longer there, but replaced by a creature that appeared to be a male human, but with mirrors of different shapes and sizes on his suit, and two large flat mirrors on his forearms.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Cirrus burst in without waiting for an answer.

 

“Stratus, can you keep it down. I’m trying to call on a new yokai for the next battle”.

 

“Don’t bother. My bot is much more reliable and stable than those yokai you summon. This one here will get us what we need.”

 

“Really. What’s it do?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise. If you want, you can come and see my creation at work.”

 

“Thanks but I’ll have to pass. I still have work here.”

 

“Suit yourself,” he said, turning to his creation. He typed on his arm device and the bot walked onto a panel and vanished in a flash. Then Stratus pressed the center red button on the back of his hand and vanished in a flash as well.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru arrived at Makoto’s apartment, with the girls waiting for them. They first, each had a chance to yell at Usagi for her recklessness, though they didn’t try to offend her. Makoto was most furious, telling how careless she had acted, Minako was upset and explained how she didn’t want another friend hurt, and Ami kept calm but still angry said how Usagi shouldn’t fight all on her own with a new enemy now on Earth that they had no information on.

 

After yelling at Usagi (followed by hugging, glad she was alive), they began to discuss the new enemy that appeared.

 

“I saw someone at the battle. Some woman who didn't seem at all concerned about what went down there,” Minako said, as she described the woman in detail.

 

"Guys, when I went to fight the monster, I saw some dark energy leaving people. Maybe these people collect it."

 

"It can't be normal energy, otherwise the people would've suffered from the energy drain. Luna, have you ever heard of an enemy that steals negative energy from people," Ami asked Luna and Artemis.

 

“No,” Luna answered, “Most of our enemies have it. This is the first time we've seen someone stealing it.”

 

“They must be here for a reason. We have to know what they want,” Ami said, “We know nothing about them. We’re basically fighting blind.”

 

“Especially with Rei now…hurt,” Makoto said, choosing her words carefully, trying not to offend anyone, “I don’t think her condition and their arrival were a coincidence.”

 

“No,” Usagi said, “I know they have something to do with this.”

 

“We’ll contact Kinmoku,” Artemis said, “Perhaps they might know who these guys are”.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Usagi said, “But just ask them if they know anything about these guys. Tell them we have things under control here and they don’t need to leave their home just to fight for us.”

 

“Usako…” Mamoru said, concerned.

 

“They are still recovering from the previous fight,” Usagi said, in a sure voice “I won’t burden them with our problems. Whatever comes, we can handle it.”

 

“Alright,” Luna said.

* * *

In the middle of a busy section of Tokyo, Stratus and his creation appeared on the top corner of one of the buildings. Stratus looked down at the human and vehicle traffic passing through the area. He turned to his bot, “Go ahead, show me what you can do.”

 

The bot jumped onto one of the lower buildings, looking at the crowd. He placed up the mirror on one arm, facing it to one place of the street and sidewalks, and pointed the mirror on his other arm, and pointed it to a different section. It drew a small amount of power from the city, causing a short power drain but was quickly replenished. Suddenly, a long, tall field formed from one section of the sidewalk and street, and went down to the opposite side of the road, with the same thing occurring with the other section of the area. Some cars approached the area and as they drove into the field, the cars vanished, and reappeared in another section of the city. People also began to walk into the invisible field and appeared in another random area. Vehicles began to collide with one another and people got lost in the city.

 

The bot jumped to different sections of the city, creating different fields.

 

Anger, fear, and confusion began to spread throughout the Tokyo. The people began radiating dark energy, as all that energy began to be gathered by Stratus in the jewel piece built in the palm of his arm device.

 

* * *

Ami was typing on her laptop in a café, trying to find any indication or clues as to what the new enemy could be. She looked through files from the previous kingdom of the Silver Millennium, cross referencing enemies that stole negative energy from their victims. When that failed, she looked up on the net for any incidences she could follow. As she was looking through the net, her computer started to surge a little, causing the café and the block to lose power for a few seconds. Suddenly, a little toddler just appeared right into the building.

 

“Mommy,” the girl said, looking around confused and scared, “Where are you?”

 

“Hey there,” Ami said to the little girl, “My name’s Ami. Did you lose your Mommy?”

 

“Where am I?” she asked, “We were going to the toy store and now I’m here.”

 

She started to cry.

 

“It’s Ok,” Ami said, comforting the girl, “I’ll help you find your Mommy. Where was the last place you saw Mommy.”

 

The little girl told her the name of the store they were going to before she vanished. Ami knew it was relatively close by, just three blocks away and took the girl’s hand to head to there. Ami reached the area and began to see people and cars begin to vanish randomly. Some people reappeared only a short distance, others on buildings or out of sight. Cars sometimes were unaffected or vanished completely.

 

“Rina!” a woman screamed to Ami and the child.

 

“Mommy,” the girl screamed in joy, running to her mother. The two embraced and the mother looked at Ami.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“It was no trouble,” Ami said. Ami looked at the roof and saw someone dressed strangely lurking there, “You two might want to get out of here.”

 

Agreeing, the woman carried her daughter away from the area. Ami clicked her wrist watch, “Guys, we have a problem here.”

 

After calling them, Ami went behind an ally, and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

 

* * *

“Hm, such delightful energy” Stratus said, continuing to gathering more of the dark energy.

 

“What are you doing," Sailor Mercury demanded.

 

He smiled, turning around, closing his fist, stopping the stream of energy.

 

“I was wondering when you Senshi would show up,” he said confidently, turning away from Sailor Mercury, “I have to say, I’ve done a fine job for my first mission here on this little world. If you listen, you can hear the disorder sink into your… primitive society. Though from what I’ve read, you certainly aren’t the same as these primitive animals.”

 

Mercury saw an opportunity and charged at him, but suddenly the bot appeared from above and punched a hole in the concrete, throwing Mercury away from its master.

 

“I guess I’ve got what I needed,” Stratus said, looking to his bot, “Take care of her and her friends.”

 

He then looked at Mercury, “I look forward seeing _you_ again.” He pressed a button on his arm device and vanished.

 

The bot used one of its mirrors and focused sunlight on the ground, causing the concentrated sunlight to become a harmful beam of light. It then began to drive the light to Sailor Mercury, who was still a little stunned from the attack. The bot was hit away by Sailor Jupiter, as the other two Senshi went to check on Mercury.

 

“Are you alright,” Venus said.

 

“Yeah, I’m OK.”

 

Before the bot could react, all four Senshi used their attacks. The creature was paralyzed by the damage and it formed a small explosion, with the pieces dissolving into smoke.

 

“What was that thing,” Moon asked.

 

“It was some kind of machine,” Mercury answered, “Something much more advanced than anything on Earth.”

 

“A machine?” Sailor Venus asked, “Do you think it's the enemy again? Could it be someone else?”

 

“No,” Mercury answered, “I saw who created it. He was definitely taking negative energy. I know he is working with the woman you saw earlier.”

 

“We need to get out of here,” Sailor Moon said, “Someone could have seen the explosion.”

 

The others agreed and the fled. It took a few hours for the chaos to dies down, the effects of the attack still present but eventually order was restored. The Senshi still wondered what their enemy might try next and how they might be able to stop them.

 

* * *

At the base, Stratus appeared in his lab, with Cirrus waiting for him.

 

“So, how was the mission,” she asked with amusement.

 

“It was quite enlightening actually. I ran into one of the Senshi, Sailor Mercury. I saw in her eyes, the superiority of her intellect compared to these other Earthlings.”

 

“Why if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve found-”

 

“A worthy rival,” he interrupted her, “She will make things interesting for me.”

 

“I see you bot has been destroyed. It was a good try, but I guess it couldn’t stand against the Sailor Senshi”.

 

Stratus placed his armed hand on a panel, and turned a lever up on the console. Dark energy released from his contraption, and went to a room above his lab. He then turned the lever down again and the remaining energy went into his machines and storage containers.

 

“No worries,” he said, “That was just the first of many.” He then walked over and turned on a light switch, illuminating the room, revealing an assembly belt and dozens bots yet to be programmed.

 

“Plenty to go around.”

 

* * *

In the hospital at night, Rei laid still by the medication that was being given to try and keep her calm. The screams were still strong in her mind and she was desperate to see the end of them.

 

‘Please, someone, help me,’ she thought.

 

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the dim room. Rei could not see the being and thought it might be something in her mind. Or worse, it could be something trying to hurt her, or even going to bring her eternal peace.

 

“Don’t worry,” the being said in a soft feminine voice, “I am here to answer you call. I will silence those screams. But it will come at a price, if you are willing to pay for it.”

 

Rei turned to the being, seeing a somewhat familiar shape within the glow. She felt safe in its presence and trusted it. “Please,” she whispered her voice sore from her own screams.

 

“Of course,” the being said. It placed its soft hand on her forehead.

 

Rei began to feel the visions begin to die. However she had one more flash before her. A voice, “I’m sorry, but the only way to help you was to cut you off from your psychic senses. My power alone can’t stop them. Rei, you and your friends must be united if you want to defeat this thing.”

 

Rei had one last vision. She saw images flash through her mind of a castle that looked familiar. Then she was looking through the eyes of the being that was saving her. ‘She’ stood inside the castle, looking down a huge ledge which stood over what looked like a hole in space. ‘She’ turned around and saw the silhouette of the creature that cursed Rei. The evil thing rose its hand unleashing a dark blast at ‘her’ and Rei was suddenly awoken from the vision.

 

She was in the hospital room, alone, the screams quieting.


	4. April Showers

At the base of the Void Empire, Cirrus brewed a potion in a small cauldron, whispering small incantations as she added ingredients and stirred the mixture. The cauldron stopped boiling and began to settle. Cirrus stopped her incantation and took out a piece of paper and a small paint brush. After dipping the brush into the elixir, she used the potion to write a large character from an unknown language onto the paper.

 

“Yokai spirit, from this day forward, you will serve the Void,” Cirrus whispered, finishing the writing. She transformed into her usual field outfit and placed the paper into her jacket. There was a knock on her door and she used her powers to open it, revealing Stratus.

 

“You heading out,” Stratus asked.

 

“Yep. I’ve got another plan in mind. Hopefully this will last a little longer before the Senshi catch on. Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m sure your abilities were able to sense something that had arrived on Earth. I know my sensors indicated a strong power flux striking Earth.”

 

“And it vanished within seconds of its arrival. Of course I sensed it. But we can’t sense it anymore and there’s nothing we can do about it until it reveals itself again, so I’m continuing the mission as usual.”

 

“Alright. By the way, have you heard anything from our fellow general yet?”

 

“Nothing. It must be an important mission.”

 

“He’s been here for over a year. He’s been watching the events unfold. And now that we need him, he goes back to the planet. What is he doing?”

 

“I don’t try to understand what he does on his own missions, but on the off chance I see him, I’ll tell him you said ‘hi’.” With that, Cirrus raised her hand and vanished in white smoke.

 

“Back to research,” Stratus said to himself, using his armlet computer to create a virtual screen of the moon.

* * *

 The Senshi and Mamoru arrived at the hospital to greet Rei, who had recovered from her visions.

 

“But how did stop the visions,” Makoto asked.

 

“It’s strange,” Rei said, “I don’t recall too much. The last vision I had was not like the others.”

 

Rei began to describe the vision she saw, mentioning that the area looked somewhat familiar. However, the more she went into detail of the location, Usagi’s eyes widened, remembering where and when she had been to such an area.

 

“Usagi,” Mamoru said, holding her. He could feel her shivering in his arms, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I…I know what that place is,” Usagi said, holding back her tears, trying not to break down. The terrible memories from that place began rushing back to her.

 

“Usagi,” Minako said, “You know that place? Where is it?”

 

“It’s...” Usagi started, taking a deep breath, “It’s the Galaxy Cauldron.”

 

The girls were surprised, hearing such a place is under attack again.

 

“If the Galaxy Cauldron is being targeted, then we have to stop them,” Makoto said with confidence.

 

“No!” Usagi shouted in a panic, “We can’t go there.”

 

The girls look at her, surprised by her outburst.

 

“I mean,” Usagi said, embarrassed, “We can’t go after them now.” Mamoru held her closer to him, feeling the need to comfort her.

 

Ami stepped forward, “Usagi is right. Let’s not forget that the Void Empire is attacking Earth right now. We don’t know anything about our enemy. We don’t know what they want, what they’re planning or what their strengths and weaknesses are. Going after them right now would be very dangerous.”

 

Mamoru looked at Ami and nodded his head in approval, silently thanking Ami. The other girls agreed, not showing any indication if they simply agreed with Ami’s reasoning or if she was protecting Usagi.

* * *

Cirrus walked around in a mall. She approached a flowing fountain, filled with change. With a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face, she took out the sheet of paper with writing on it. She threw the paper into the fountain. The sheet, seeming to be unaffected by the water, connected to the floor of the fountain, and vanished, leaving behind the character written on the sheet, and within seconds, the character vanished as well. She saw people approaching the fountain and casually walked out of the line of sight.

 

Naru approached the fountain, talking with her boyfriend, Umino.

 

“Me and Usagi use to be so close, and now she hardly even speaks to either of us.”

 

“Well, I’m sure she has been very busy.”

 

“It’s not just that. Lately I’ve seen her at school. She seems so preoccupied. I tried asking her about it, and she just completely lied about it. And I’ve seen her with bruises and cuts on her.”

 

“Do you think someone is abusing her?”

 

“I don’t think so. I see the way she looks at Mamoru and she just lights up when she’s with him. And I’ve known her parents for some time. They wouldn’t hurt any of their kids.”

 

“Then what do you think it is?”

 

“I don’t know. I just wish we could be honest with each other.”

 

An unseen shadow was released from the fountain, unnoticed, and hit Naru, who was unaware of the shadow’s presence. Cirrus looked around, watching Naru and Umino walking away. She smirked, “Not bad. But I think we could do better.”

 

She raised her hand over the water and a globe of it gathered to her open hand. After whispering a few incoherent words, “Water that grants desires, spread farther.” Cirrus threw the water into the air, traveling through the ceiling of the mall, into the sky. The orb burst and a small, short rain shower broke out throughout wide area of the city.

* * *

Rei sat up in her bed, reading some of the manga that her grandpa and Yuuichirou were able to save from the fire. Her arms were still wrapped in bandages from the fire, but the burns were nothing to the pain of the visions she felt earlier. She wondered how long she would be out of commission for while she healed.

 

However, she felt like something was wrong within her. Not once since she woke had she sensed any kind of energy. Good, evil, spirit: they were all silent to her. She needed to head back and try to read the sacred fire once again (carefully) to be sure, but she knew what happened. She lost her abilities as a seer. It was a discomforting, knowing that right now she couldn't fight until she was physically healed but she couldn't even help them from the sidelines either. She just wanted to help.

 

She suddenly began to feel a warmth grow inside of her. The burned of the areas of her skin began to glow and she could feel the pain of the burns begin to lift. The light began to fade and she unwrapped one of the bandages on her arm. Where there once was a third degree burn, was now replaced by her smooth, unblemished skin. She pulled the covers of her bed and got her clothes, leaving her room.

* * *

Usagi was sitting on a bench at the park. Mamoru had to start his shift at the arcade; Rei was still in the hospital for a few extra tests, just in case, and Makoto, Minako. And Ami (at Minako’s insistence) went to browse the stores. Usagi decided that she needed some solitude from other people for now, so she went to the park to clear her head.

 

She could not believe this was happening again. If the enemy got to the Galaxy Cauldron and took control of it, then they must be very powerful. ‘If the enemy was so powerful, how many more people will…?’

 

“Usagi,” a familiar voice said. She looked up to see Naru standing next to the bench, “Are you alright?”

 

“Naru,” Usagi said, trying to act fine, “It’s good to see you. It’s been a while since we hung out.”

 

Naru sat down next to her, keeping a serious face, “Usagi, we’ve known each other since we were toddlers. I know we haven’t spoken for a while, but I can still tell when something is really bothering you.”

 

“Naru, I am scared,” Usagi said. She really wanted to say something to convince Naru, but the words never came.

 

“Usagi, you could tell me anything, I’m still your friend.”

 

“Being my friend comes with risks,” Usagi said. She wondered why she said that out loud. Naru looked down, feeling comforted that Usagi finally admitted she was worried.

 

“What happened to Rei was not your fault. Besides, she’s fine now. Your friends are lucky to have you.”

 

“Until it leads to them having to die for you,” Usagi said covering her mouth the second she finished her sentence. Naru looked up at Usagi in a questioning manner.

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because they have,” Usagi said, feeling tears begin to swell.

 

“Usagi…”

 

“I have to go” Usagi said trying to walk away. Naru got up and quickly followed.

 

“Usagi!” Naru shouted.

 

“Naru, please, just stay away from me. I don’t want you getting hurt,” she said, figuring that there was no point hiding it.

 

“Why would I get hurt?”

 

“Because my enemies will find a way to use you to hurt me through you,” she said now beginning to cry.

 

“Usagi,” Naru said, in an unshaken tone, “Years ago we were best friends and we trusted each other. What did I do to make you avoid me?”

 

“You didn’t do anything,” Usagi cried, “Something happened to me.”

 

“What happened,” Naru asked, not being swayed.

 

“I became Sailor Moon, that’s what happened. And the others are my companions who have sworn to die to protect me. Mamo-chan too. And they have died and I can’t have any more people die because of me.” Usagi cried out hysterically. After all this time, she finally told her friend her secret. She didn’t know what got into her, but Usagi didn’t wait for a reply. She just ran off, with Naru standing in the park, stunned by the news.

* * *

Minako, Makoto and Ami were looking through the shops. Their shoes squeaked while they were stepping through the water from the rain shower earlier.

 

“So, honestly guys,” Minako said, “Do you think Usagi will be OK? She has been on edge since Rei was hurt.”

 

“I’m not sure,” Makoto said, “She said she’d be more careful, but she hasn’t been herself lately.”

 

“Can you blame her,” Ami responded, “After everything she went through against Chaos. She’s strong but Galaxia pushed her very far, and we don’t know what exactly happened after we were killed. Usagi might not have even told us everything.”

 

Before the other could respond, they heard someone yell.

 

“Stop!!!” a shop clerk shouted at a woman in a wedding dress, “How dare you steal one of our dresses.”

 

“I didn’t steal it, I swear. I was just looking at it on display and it appeared on me,” the woman tried to explain.

 

The Senshi heard a crash around the corner and they saw a bank car crash into a building, missing a man. Cash flying out of the truck and landed in his arms. The man was paralyzed in shock from his near death experience to acknowledge the cash.

 

They also saw a kid try to open a mailbox, and accidently ripped it from the ground.

 

“Woah,” the kid said, amazed, “I’m finally a super hero.” He suddenly unleashed a beam from his hands, missing some bystanders. “Sorry.”

 

“What’s going on here?” Makoto asked.

 

“This must be the Void Empire’s work,” Minako said, “We need to find a way to stop them.”

 

The three hid behind a build, and transformed into Sailor Senshi. Mercury took out her computer and began reading the signatures.

 

“Guys, the water is not natural. It’s covered in negative energy.”

 

“Where’d it come from?” Venus asked.

 

“From the looks of this, the water also has heavy traces of various metals. The common factor is these metals are found in coins.”

 

Jupiter looked at the victims and had an idea why they were being hurt. “There’s a mall a few blocks over. They have a fountain that people throw coins in for wishes. Do you think that is where the water came from?” Jupiter said.

 

“Worth a shot. Let’s go.”

 

Sailor Venus, Mercury and Jupiter contacted Usagi, informing her of the situation before they arrived at the fountain in the mall. Mercury scanned the fountain with her computer.

 

“No doubt, that’s the source,” Mecury said, closing her computer.

 

“We have to destroy that fountain,” Jupiter said.

 

The three Senshi charged at the fountain, but they were unexpectedly levitated in the air, preventing them from getting closer.

 

“I see you Senshi don’t appreciate people’s wishes coming true,” Cirrus said, appearing on the sidelines.

 

“Cirrus,” Venus said.

 

“We really have to stop meeting like this,” Cirrus said in a sly manner, “I have to say, you caught onto my plans a little faster than I expected.”

 

Cirrus lifted up her hand revealing a pendant. The pendant collected the dark energy released from the people being tormented, though the victims show no signs of fatigue. The pendant glowed and Cirrus closed her hand lowering it.

 

“We will stop you,” Jupiter said, “No matter what you plan, we will stop you.”

 

“What is that,” Mercury asked. Cirrus looked at the Senshi.

 

“Right now, none of your concern,” Cirrus said. She waved her hand and the Senshi were flown in different directions, hitting the ground or walls.

 

“We will stop you,” Jupiter said, getting up. The other Senshi were getting up as well.

 

Cirrus smiled confidently, “Why don’t you stop this first and then we’ll talk.” And she snapped her fingers.

 

Suddenly the water swirled into the air, shaping a huge being that towered over the Senshi by a few feet, and wore a finely stitched vest. The rest of its body was covered in scales, with the head of a fish, and had a water spout in place of where its legs should be.

 

“Have fun,” Cirrus said, vanishing.

 

The Senshi prepared to fight as the creature towered five feet taller than any human. He launched a blast of water at the Senshi, and they jumped out of the way as the water drilled into the ground. Before the Senshi could take the offensive, the big fish released dozens of coins from its hands, and they glowed and shot at the Senshi at top speed. They were scratched by the pieces of coin, but the found cover behind pillars.

 

“Hey,” Sailor Moon said, appearing behind the creature. The yokai turned to see Sailor Moon on the second floor, “How dare you profane wishes of others. In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you.”

 

While the creature was distracted, Mercury unleashed an attack of ice, freezing the creature’s arm. It screamed in pain and Venus let loose her Love-Me Chain and shattered the arm. But the arm immediately reformed, and the yokai used its water attack at Sailor Moon. While she dodged it, she was forced to land on the ground.

 

“Sailor Jupiter,” Sailor Moon said, “Use your lightning on him while I distract it.”

 

“But Sailor Moon,” Jupiter asked in worry.

 

“Trust me, I have a plan,” Sailor Moon ran close to the yokai and dodged its attack. She continued running and the yokai turned away from the other Senshi.

 

Jupiter’s antenna appeared on her tiara and she unleashed lightning at the creature. It stopped, paralyzed by the attack.

 

“Sailor Mars, now” Sailor Moon said.

 

Sailor Mars appeared from behind the stairway near the fountain.

 

“Burning Mandala,” Sailor Mars shouted, throwing rings of fire at the yokai, ripping it apart as well as evaporating the water.

 

Seeing the creature fallen to the ground, Sailor Moon took out her weapon, “Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.”

 

The creature was engulfed in light and screamed before completely evaporating into steam.

 

The Senshi quickly left the area before other people arrived to see the battleground. The made it a block away and let their transformations fall.

 

After which, the Senshi walked to the arcade, talking about the events of their day, though Usagi didn’t tell them of her encounter with Naru. Rei told them that the doctors released her early when she convinced them that holding her would only give them headaches. After her release, she called Usagi and the Usagi formed a plan to fight the creature when they saw it in the mall, fighting the other Senshi.

 

As the girls left, Usagi went back home, concerned about what she would say to Naru tomorrow.

* * *

“Hey, Naru,” Usagi said, running up to her old friend.

 

“Hi, Usagi,” Naru said.

 

“Um, I guess we should talk,” Usagi said quietly.

 

“Talk about what,” Naru said, looking confused.

 

“About what I said yesterday.”

 

“I sorry Usagi, but yesterday is a blur to me. I think I must have tripped and hit my head, because I can hardly remember anything yesterday.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I remember going to the mall with Umino, and that’s it. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

“Um, about…” Usagi started, wondering what to say. She assumed that Naru must have been affected by the yokai’s power and now that it’s gone, the memories from her friend’s wish must have vanished. “how we should try and catch up. It feels like forever since we hung out together.”

 

“Really? Sure. How about today after school?”

 

“I would like that. I’ll even pay extra attention in class so I don’t get detention.”

 

“Thanks,” Usagi said.

 

“Usagi,” Naru said, before Usagi could dash away, “I just want to say, if there is anything you want to talk about, I am always here to listen.”

 

Usagi didn’t know what to say. She gave Naru a hug, which Naru returned. The bell rang and the two girls rushed to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Blackout

Rei continued to chant in front of the sacred fire, searching for some reading on the new enemy. Minako was waiting outside, staying alert if anything goes wrong and Rei needed help. She concentrated, but no visions would appear before her. She couldn’t even channel the spirits to assist her in creating simple charms or wards.

 

The enemy has made various attacks in the past few weeks, and each time it lead to panic. This new enemy was not shy with their attacks. Even after their creatures were destroyed, the damage caused during the attack did not go away. For the first time, she felt truly blinded. She walked outside to be greeted by Minako.

 

“So,” Minako asked, not needing to complete the sentence.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t see anything in the fire,” Rei said, looking down.

 

“It’s alright,” Minako said, “Maybe this is for the best. Those visions were driving you mad.”

 

“Minako, we know very little about this new enemy. What if this was a part of their plan? To keep me from trying to discover what they are up to? And I know someone or something stopped these visions but I don't know what it is, if it's even on our side.”

 

“Rei,” Minako said, “I don’t know what saved you, but I am glad you are not lying in that hospital bed, screaming in terror, begging for the visions to stop.”

 

“I know,” Rei said, “It’s just…”

 

“What,” Minako said.

 

“Nothing. I guess I just miss the visions, even if they sometimes got me into trouble. It feels like I lost a part of me. We ight need them to stop the Void.”

 

“Whatever these guys are planning, we will stop them.”

* * *

 

At one of the entrances of the city, Stratus was floating over the city using shoes that were glowing and lightly sparking with electricity, keeping him in the air. He was typing on his electronic arm device as data flew through the goggles strapped over his eyes. As he looked through the city, images of shop buildings projected onto his goggle screen.

 

He touched his ear to a communication piece, “Continue the harvest. I will be returning soon to collect.”

 

He lifted his goggles of so they were pinned to his forehead, like usual, and pulled his long sleeve back down to cover most of his arm device. He pressed a button on the back-hand of his arm device, teleporting away from Earth. He reappeared directly on the Moon, where a variety of small robots were digging.

 

“Anything to report,” Stratus shouted to the robots. One of the robots approached him and lifted up a bin that had a bunch of stones that were excavated. Some of the stones appeared to show architectural indentations: the kind found on building structures or columns.

 

“Perfect,” Stratus smiled, and snapped his fingers.

 

The robots stopped what they were doing and moved away from where they were digging. He took out a dozen marble sized spheres and threw them into the air. The objects all dropped in various locations on the surface. Using the forefinger part of his arm device, he scanned the fossil and the spheres lit up, projecting images. Within a few seconds, a full three dimensional image of the Moon Palace was projected.

 

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Stratus said.

 

* * *

 

Usagi was hanging out with Naru. After seeing the latest hit movie at the theaters, the two decided to stop by the Crown, taking a seat in one of the booths.

 

“Well,” Mamoru said in a polite tone, “What can I get for you two?”

 

“How about a banana split,” Usagi said cheerfully, then looking at Naru “Would you like to share it?”

 

“Sure,” Naru said.

 

“Alright, one banana split,” Mamoru said.

 

“Thanks Mamo-chan,” Usagi said. Naru couldn’t help but notice the two share a quick loving glance before Mamoru went to retrieve their order.

 

“So,” Naru said, “How are you and Mamoru doing?”

 

“We are doing well,” Usagi said, “He’s still working to help pay for school.”

 

“Yeah, I’m glad to have him back,” Usagi said in a little daze.

 

“He obviously missed you too,” Naru said, “Is he going back to America next semester?”

 

“Well…” Usagi started. She began wondering the same as well. In truth, they never really discussed if he would go back. She knew he wouldn’t leave her side now that this new enemy arrived. But what about after the fighting ends? “We still need to talk about it. What about you and Umino?”

 

“It’s good. Right now, he’s busy with studying to get into the best schools around the world, so we don’t see each other as often. But when we do, he is so sweet.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“Here’s your banana split,” Mamoru said, smiling while placing the dessert on the table.

 

“Thanks,” the two said.

* * *

 

Ami and Makoto were walking down the sidewalk downtown at night. The sideways were lit by the street lights above.

 

“We need more information on this enemy,” Makoto said, “We are fighting someone who is not afraid to attack in public. At least the other enemies were more subtle before they struck. These guys aren’t afraid to be exposed in these attacks.”

 

“I know,Ami said, "We need more information. I spoke to Luna this morning about finding some allies who could help, but she hasn’t heard anything from Kinmoku yet. She thinks the Void Empire is blocking us from contacting outside help.”

 

“I tried calling Haruka and Michiru, but they didn't answer any of the numbers they gave us,” Makoto said.

 

“You don’t think the Outers might be-”

 

“I don’t know. They might've simply moved and haven’t given us their number yet, or perhaps they are helping to fight this enemy somewhere else. But they can't be-”

 

 The street lights began to flicker before going out along with the rest of the power on the street. Ami and Makoto stopped in surprise of the sudden blackout before the lights flashed back on in a minute.

 

“Not again. This happened at school too. I swear this happened at least three times today,” Makoto said aggravated, “What is going on with the power?”

 

“I’ve noticed how they seem to happen almost around the same time each day now. I can check my computer to see if there is some pattern. I suspect that these might not be normal blackouts.”

 

Ami took out her small computer and began typing into it.

 

“I see that there have been a series of blackouts throughout various areas of the city. All seem to occur around the same times as well. They seem to be caused by small pulses of electricity. I might be able to track the last pulse.”

 

“Do you think this might be the work of the Void Empire?”

 

“Maybe. We should check it out.”

 

“Yeah”

* * *

Ami and Makoto arrived outside a power plant, where they discovered a security guard unconscious. They went into the compound to find other workers on the ground, with some dead with scorch marks burned through them. Ami and Makoto called Usagi and quickly transformed before further exploring the building.

 

They heard a noise from another room and they climbed stairs before proceeding to the next room. They stood on a balcony that over looked another room and saw Stratus talking to another creature that was large and held conductors as hands.

 

“Excellent, almost finished” Stratus said to the bot, “Once you have your fill, all we have to do is discharge it. Somewhere nice in Tokyo.”

 

“What is he doing?” Jupiter asked. The two continued to observe the villains.

 

“With enough power, you should be able to knock out power in a six mile radius. And a casualty rate within a hundred yard radius.”

 

Stratus’s arm device emitted a small flashing light. He pressed the light and looked through his goggles, observing the data.

 

“Girls,” he shouted in the air, knowing who was listening, “You can come out now.”

 

Mercury and Jupiter stayed hidden above the balcony, hoping to gain the advantage of a quick surprise attack.

 

“Fine, if that’s how you wish to play,” Stratus said, turning to his bot, “Get them.”

 

The bot turned into a stream of electricity and entered the wiring in the walls. Mercury and Jupiter looked around for signs of the creature. The electric stream came from the wall behind them and the bot took full form. The two got up to prepare themselves, but the creature unleashed an electric blast from its arms. The Senshi jumped off the balcony and land on the ground safely.

 

“Well, if it isn’t the brain and brawn of the group,” Stratus said, smuggingly.

 

The bot transported onto the ground with the Senshi stuck between it and its master.

 

“Well, I just have to see your fighting skills,” Stratus said. His shoes produced a light beneath them, causing him to swiftly float up to an undamaged portion of the balcony. The bot charged almost immediately at the Senshi.

 

Electricity gathered into his hands as he raised them and tried to crush the Senshi. The girls jumped out of the way and the bot fractured the ground.

 

“Flower Hurricane,” Sailor Jupiter shouted, unleashing a brigade of flower petals. The bot stopped, trying to shake away the petals.

 

“Mercury Aqua Rhapsody,” Sailor Mercury said as she summoned her harp, blasting freezing water at the bot. The bot quickly turned into electricity and entered the walls.

 

“Mercury, Jupiter,” a voice said. The two Senshi turned to see Sailor Moon arrive, “I saw the monster. Where is it?”

 

Suddenly, the bot emerged from the walls behind Sailor Moon and reached to hither with the antenna on its hand. Sailor Moon moved quickly and dodged it.

 

“Moon Tiara Action,” she said, producing the disk from her crescent mark on her forehead and launching her tiara, in hopes before the creature could attack again. The bot vanished again into the wall before the attack could hit it.

 

“Where’d it go?” Sailor Moon asked.

 

“Careful,” Sailor Jupiter said, “It’s still here somewhere.”

 

“I’ll find it,” Sailor Mercury said, pulling out her computer and summoning her goggles. She began typing into the computer as she scanned the room’s walls.

 

Suddenly, Mercury saw an image blinking on her screen. It was some strange symbol that she never saw before. The screen on her goggles emitted a glowing red light as the symbol continued to flash more brightly on her screen. Suddenly her goggles smoked, and suffered a small explosion, causing Sailor Mercury to fall backward, screaming.

 

Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Mercury, seeing her goggles now shattered.

 

“Mercury, are you alright,” Sailor Moon asked alarmed.

 

Sailor Mercury opened her eyes, revealing pure white orbs. She reached around, trying to find her friend, “I can’t see. Oh God, I can’t see.”

 

“Not this time,” Stratus said " I guess your computer isn’t immune to my virus".

 

Sailor Moon and Jupiter looked up to see Stratus rolling his sleeve back down over his arm device and lifting his goggles back to his forehead.

 

Sailor Moon cradled a distraught Sailor Mercury in her arms, trying to calm her. Jupiter got to her feet, “You’ll pay for this. Sparkling Wide Pressure.” Jupiter unleashed a ball of lightning aimed at Stratus who stood in place, smiling at his work. The bot appeared in the air, between Stratus and the attack. The bot absorbs the electricity into itself, causing it to roar in frenzy. The monster landed on the ground and charged at Jupiter.

 

Sailor Moon helped get Sailor Mercury to lean against the sidelines of the fight.

 

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine,” Sailor Moon said to her friend.

 

“Usagi,” Sailor Mercury quickly said in a whisper, gripping onto Sailor Moon’s arm. After a few seconds of breathing rapidly, she slowed her breath and let go of her friend’s arm. Understanding her fear and worry, Sailor Moon ran to the battle where Jupiter was continuing her fight.

 

What the Senshi failed to notice was they were emitting some dark energy, which Stratus was collecting into the palm of his arm device. “Hm. Fear, anger, sadness. Just what I need,” Stratus said quietly to himself.

 

Sailor Jupiter struggled trying to attack the bot with physical attacks as well as attacks that would not give the bot more power. Sailor Moon tried to use her power to fight the monster. The bot endured and was about to attack them with a critical blow. Suddenly the bot stopped is motion and shouted in rage, trying to reach for something on its back. It turned around in its struggle, revealing a rose embedded deeply into its spine, causing sparks to spring out from the intrusion.

 

Tuxedo Masked jumped down standing between the bot and the fallen Senshi.

 

“Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber” he shouted, unleashing a golden blast from his hands. The blast pinned the bot’s back to the wall, causing the rose to go deeper into the creature. The electricity was released from it, causing it to explode. Dark energy smoked out of the pieces as they instantly dissolved into nothing.

 

“Well, that’s a pity. Thanks for the show. It was educational.” Stratus said, teleporting from the scene.

 

Tuxedo Mask looked over Sailor Moon. “Are you alright?”

 

“Ami…” Usagi said lightly, “You need to help Ami. Please.”

 

“Of course, Usako.”

 

Tuxedo Mask stood up and walked to Sailor Mercury. Her hands were covering her eyes.

 

“Ami, please let me see.”

 

She hesitated, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. She slowly lowered her hands, revealing her milky eyes.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tuxedo Masked said. He allowed his power to pass through himself and into Ami, though he had to put more effort into pushing the power through.

 

“What’s wrong,” Sailor Moon asked, worried, “Will she-”

 

“She is healing,” Tuxedo Mask said, “But I can’t heal her completely right now. We need to get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

They quickly made their way out of the complex before the police arrived to investigate. They arrived at the temple where Rei helped them settle Ami in.

 

“What’s wrong?” Rei asked Mamoru, “Why can’t you heal her?”

 

“I tried,” Mamoru explained, “It took a lot of energy, trying to heal her.”

 

“But you’ve healed Usagi plenty of times,” Makoto pointed out.

 

“She’s my soul mate. Our connection makes it easier to allow me to heal her. And restoring someone’s senses is more difficult than healing broken limbs. Especially something as sensitive as the eyes.”

 

“So Ami will be blind forever?” Makoto said angrily, “You’re giving up because Ami-”

 

“I never said I was giving up,” Mamoru shouted back, “Look, she's my friend too. And I wish I could do more for her. But with my power, it will take time to safely heal her.”

 

“How long,” Usagi said quietly.

 

“At least a few days,” Mamoru said calmly, seeing Usagi looking exhausted, “I will heal her every day until she can see again.”

 

“Then that is all we can do,” Usagi said, “We need to tell Minako.”

 

“I called her while you were helping Ami settle in,” Rei said, "Ami can stay here while her mom's away."

 

“OK, then if we can’t do anything else, we should just call it a night,” Usagi said in a quiet, monotone manner, “I’m going home.”

 

“I’ll go with you,” Mamoru said.

 

“It’s alright,” Usagi said, “I can get there on my own. Thanks.”

 

Before anyone could argue, she rushed out.

 

 

* * *

 

Usagi entered her house, making her way upstairs.

 

She got to her room and laid down on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow as just cried, releasing all the stress, all the pain, all the fear of the day into it.


	6. Flash Flood

Ami struggled getting to her locker as Usagi and Minako assisted her. Ami’s sight began to slowly come back thanks to Mamoru’s help, but she still could not see clearly. She began wearing her glasses again but they only helped her in some small amount. The glasses, at least, provided her a reasonable excuse to explain her poor eye sight to others, claiming she lost her contacts and her prescription was not up to date. She could make out shapes and could walk to and from home in her familiar neighborhood, but she struggled with obstacles like reading the classroom board without squinting.

 

Her first few days before going back to school were difficult to say the least. Her friends would have to escort her to school so she wouldn’t get hurt. And after explaining her condition to her teachers, with a few altered details, she’d be temporary seated near the front of her classes to help see the class board better.

 

It was the first day her friends brought her homework, where she felt the sting of her impairment. The group gathered for a study session at Ami’s house, but only Makoto and Usagi could make it. When Ami started to read her textbook for one of her classes, she found the words difficult to read. She started losing her place and had to reread every time she lost her place. 

 

“Oh, no,” Ami said lightly.

 

“What’s wrong,” Usagi asked.

 

“It’s nothing,” Ami said reopening her textbook, “I just lost my place.”

 

Ami opened the book back up and tried to find her page. Her friends started to notice as Ami began to put more force in turning each page as she searched.

 

“Ami…” Makoto started to speak, with concern in her voice.

 

“It’s fine,” Ami said with an initially polite tone, though it seemed to carry a subtle hint of agitation. She turned the page lightly, “I found it.”

 

Ami went back to reading while Usagi and Makoto, still concerned, went back to their work.

 

**Asteroid**

“I can’t believe that baron moon use to house life,” Stratus said, looking at the scans of the virtual kingdom.

 

“Sailor Moon has to have some connection to it,” Cirrus said, looking at the images.

 

“And the others? Might it be the other planets might have supported life too?”

 

“Maybe, but I discovered something of my own,” Cirrus said, waving her hands over the screen, revealing an image of a cold wasteland.

 

“I used my magic to scry for areas with negative residue, and it revealed two locations on the planet. One was the ruins of a school called Mugen Academy. However, I couldn’t risk exposure investigating it. Currently, it’s under construction from some corporation. The other was an old cavern at Earth’s northern pole. I searched the area, and I saw an entire structure buried beneath the ice.”

 

“Was it occupied?”

 

“No, it seemed to be abandoned for a few years now, but clearly someone was using it. Every block in its structure is still radiating excess negative energy. I couldn’t find the source so I assume it’s gone-”

 

“Meaning in a few more decades, the whole thing will vanish as well.”

 

“Yes, but I have only just broken ground. Perhaps the former residents encountered our friends from Tokyo. Maybe we will find out why the former occupants are no longer here, or perhaps they left some treasures behind we could use. At least once we finish excavating the place top to bottom, we can syphon off the remaining negative energy from it.”

 

“Well, I must say that even though the Senshi robbed me of a good amount of negative energy from last fight, they seem to provide high quality negativity,” Stratus said, observing some of the energy he gathered in the prior mission. The dark energy in the container seemed to have more of a spark of light in it, like stars in the night sky, than the usual energy. “Perhaps with more energy like this, I could create something that could rival those Senshi and their powers.”

 

“Well, first thing’s first,” Cirrus said, “We still need more energy, and your little stunt has given me some inspiration.”

 

Cirrus pulled out a small totem of a monkey from a cabinet. She tossed it into her bubbling cauldron and whispered an incantation in the dark language and the cauldron released a cloud of smoke, and the idol appeared in her hand.

 

 “I should get to work,” she said, vanishing.

 

Status took some of the negative energy he gained from the Senshi and put it under the microscope, “Now, what to do with you?”

 

**Earth**

Ami completed another lap before finally getting out of the pool. She enjoyed weekly swim sessions because they made her feel relaxed. She never felt more at peace than when she was in the water, which she needed now more than ever.

 

_It started earlier that day when the Senshi began to hear reports of people beginning to become inflicted with a disease that affected their senses. When Ami and Minako went to the hospital, they heard conversations about the victims. Apparently they victims said (or in some cases, wrote) that they were in a park where they saw some creature that looked like a monkey. The monkey zapped them and they slowly began to lose one of three senses: sight, hearing, or speech in a matter of a few hours._

_“We should see if we can find this creature,” Ami said._

_“Ami,” Minako called to her, “You know you aren’t feeling up to it, I can take Makoto or Usagi to investigate.”_

_Ami took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, “Minako, I am fine. And more importantly, I’m a Senshi. I can’t sit on the side lines while innocent people are getting hurt.”_

_“You sure,” Minako asked._

_“Yes,” Ami said, in a little harsher tone than she intended, “Now let’s go.”_

_Ami charged out before Minako could say anything else._

_They contacted the others, telling them that they would look around the park. They searched the area, with Ami still struggling, but made out a shape in one of the trees. The figure jumped from the branch, heading deeper into the wooded area._

_“Minako,” Ami called out, “I think I saw something.”_

_“Are you sure,” Minako asked._

_“I’m…pretty sure,” Ami said, sounding somewhat doubtful of her observation, “I don’t know what it was, but I’m sure I saw it more through there.”_

_Minako tried to hide her skepticism and decided to go with Ami into the woods. Not willing to take chances, they two girls transformed into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus. They suddenly heard movement coming from the branches and they looked around._

_“Can you scan the area,” Venus said to Mercury._

_“Sure, I’ll try,” Mercury said. She was about to activate her computer but paused. Her heart began to race rapidly and she flashed back to the fight at the power plant and she just stood there in place, frozen in fear._

_“Mercury?” Venus asked in worry._

_They heard a shout in the wind and Venus pushed Mercury and herself out of the way of and incoming fireball. The Senshi looked over to see Cirrus with her white-gloved palm smoking from her attack._

_“Seriously, can’t you guys take a vacation for once and let me have this one,” the commander said._

_“Cirrus, what are you doing,” Venus demanded._

_“I saw this quaint park and decided to meditate for some self-reflection,” she answered in a sardonic tone._

_“You attacked those people,” Mercury said, “You stole their senses.”_

_“Of course. You, of all people, should know that helpless feeling when you lose one of your senses. I even had a delay in the effect so they could believe it was caused by some disease that could be treated, adding a dose of false hopes.”_

_“You won’t get away with this,” Venus said, moving to her fighting stance with Mercury preparing as well._

_“Well, since you’re here,” Cirrus said. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the monkey totem. She threw it into the air and whispered a spell, causing the totem to glow and expand, creating a creature with black fur and a baboon face with a tail and carried a large blunt mace._

_“Get them,” Cirrus commanded and the creature attacked jumped forward lunged at them. Its mace hit the ground between them as they jumped out of the way. The creature sent a blast out of its mouth._

_They were able to jump out of the way and quickly tried to prepare for the next strike. The monkey ran at them in a zig zag speed, making difficult for Mercury to catch a solid glimpse at it, especially with her vision still recovering. She unleashed a flow of ice water, but the creature already moved to a new position. She was about to unleash a second attack, but the creature close enough to her to deliver a good punch…if Venus had not pushed her out of the way.  With the speed it ran, the impact was enough to send her flying off her feet._

_“Venus,” Mercury said, looking at her injured companion. She went to check on her friend, and the creature almost struck at her._

_“Mars Phoenix Strike,” Mars shouted, sending her attack at the creature. He jumped out of the way before it could hit him_

_“Stop,” Sailor Moon and the other Senshi said, arriving on the field._

_Cirrus groaned loudly in annoyance and then zapped the monkey. It shrank down and was teleported back into her hand as a totem._

_“I’ll see you guys later,” she said before vanishing._

_“Sailor Venus,” Sailor Moon said, as they went to check on their friend. Mercury backed away, scared and feeling guilt that Venus needed to save her. She saw Venus come to, but without making eye contact, Mercury ran away, ignoring the shouts from her friends._

Ami sat on the pool’s edge, looking into the water. After a few hours, she went to check on Minako, who said she was fine. While Ami was relieved, she also felt bad that Minako felt she had to protect her. And Ami partially agreed with her. She hated this feeling of being helpless. She was terrified of using her own computer because of one stupid hack and she was starting to be more of a burden for her friends than a companion. She no longer trusted her senses and she knew that Mamoru was draining his strength when he was barely healing her. She needed to help her friends, but she needed to help herself as well. She dropped into the water again and allowed herself to sink to the bottom. The feeling of peace began to return to her as she enjoyed the silence of the water and the beauty of the light patterns being created from the water.

 

She remembered her time when she and the other Senshi regained their memories of their past lives. She remembered being from Mercury and she remembered the rigorous training she went through to become a protector for Princess Serenity. All that work and now she was the one that others needed to protect.

 

Ami opened her eyes and remembered something else about her heritage. She remembered how they were skilled in powers over water. They could manipulate water, not just as an attack, but to use water for other skills including healing. She decided to give it a shot, and relaxed as she looked to the surface, focusing on her desire to help her friends. She felt the soreness in her eyes begin to subside. Finally, feeling out of breath, she swam to the surface and gasped in the air. She swam out of the pool and began to dry herself off. She realized after drying herself off, that her eyes were no longer sore. She looked around and no longer saw blurry sights but everything perfectly in twenty-twenty vision. She laughed at it and looked at herself in the reflecting water of the pool. She knew that somehow, tapping into this new ability had changed her. She was stronger now.

 

There were still many unanswered questions: Who this enemy was? How advanced could they be to hack her computer? What could they possibly want?

 

But for now, she was just glad she no longer felt helpless. She was her again, only better, stronger, and ready to fight again.

 

Her communicator went off, with Venus and Mars alerting the team to another attack in the park. Ami gathered her gear and got ready for battle.

 

**Park**

Sailor Mars and Venus jumped out of the way as another blast from the demon monkey narrowly hit her. The monkey moved quickly at them and threw tons of swings at them. Cirrus watched from a distance as she began gathering negative energy from a small group of people she had attacked earlier; each either blinded, deafened, or muted. Since the previous fight, Cirrus decided that with the Senshi on her heels, she should drop the delayed effect of the attack. So when she appeared in the park, and summoned her creature, he began stealing others’ senses. Sailor Moon and Jupiter arrived to help, but Cirrus jumped down.

 

“Nope, you will not get in the way this time,” Cirrus said.

 

“Jupiter Oak Evolution”

 

Cirrus raised a hand at the attack, said a spell, and a bunch of bright, needle-shaped projectiles flew from her fingers. The needles hit all the electrical leaf blasts, causing them to explode on impact. Cirrus’s hands emitted a dark aura, before she vanished.

 

The Senshi looked around and suddenly a dark beam struck Jupiter, knocking her away.

 

“Jupiter,” Sailor Moon shouted. She wanted to check on her friend but she knew Cirrus was still somewhere on the battlefield.

 

“Sailor Moon,” someone shouted. Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Mercury ready.

 

“Mercury, be careful. Cirrus is here somewhere.”

 

Before Mercury could respond, she felt an impact that pushed her to the ground.

 

“Mercury!”

 

“I’m okay,” she said, not wanting her friend to let her guard down. Mercury looked around and saw nothing. She did, however, know one way she could find the assailant. She was about to touch her earring, but she again flashed back to the factory. She shook with fear of events repeating themselves, but then saw something glow near Sailor Moon. Mustering up her courage, she activated her goggles and scanned the area. She saw Sailor Moon and the glowing object was a dagger in Cirrus’s hands, preparing to kill Sailor Moon.

 

“I guess you’re not so important after all,” Cirrus said.

 

“Sailor Moon! Behind you,” Mercury shouted. Sailor Moon quickly turned around and gave a good upward kick to Cirrus. Cirrus appeared and fell, as her dagger disintegrated.  

 

“How dare you,” Cirrus said, trying to catch her breath, watching as Sailor Mercury stood side-by-side with Sailor Moon. Cirrus unleashed another dark blast but Mercury formed an aquatic bubble around herself and her friend stopping the attack.

 

Cirrus turned to her minion, “Stop playing and finish them,” she shouted as Mars and Venus were exhausted from the fight. The yokai’s hands grew steal sharp finger nails and began another attack.  Mercury saw Venus and Mars about to be hit by the yokai and she summoned up her energy within herself, remembering what she learned as water and dew from the grass gathered around her.

 

“Mercury Prism Deluge,” she shouted unleashing a blast of water which bending the light gave its appearance a multi-color hue. The water struckCirrus as she was pushed away. She was pushed out of the initial force, while the yokai was hit full force as he began to be consumed in the prismic water. The creature growled, but as the last of it was submerged, there was no longer any trace of it as the water diminished.

 

“What?” Cirrus said looking at the scene in disbelief. She growled, but looked at her hand as it started vanishing and reappearing. She saw the Senshi together and teleported away before they could get her.

 

“Mercury, that was amazing,” Sailor Moon said.

 

“Yeah. Way to go.”

 

“Nice work.”

 

“Thanks guys,” Mercury said, “And my sight is completely healed.”

 

“It is? How?” Sailor Venus asked.

 

“I’ll explain it later. Right now we should see to these people.”

 

The Senshi nodded and turned back into their civilian forms before checking to see if the victims were alright. It seemed that once the yokai died, all the damage it did was undone.

 

**Later**

 

“So everything is good,” Naru asked, being the fifth person in school today to comment on Ami’s recovery.

 

“Yep, everything is up to date,” Ami said.

 

“That’s good. So I’ll see you in class later,” she said, leaving Usagi and Ami behind.

 

“I’m sure that they’ll stop pestering you soon,” Usagi said with a grin.

 

“Sure,” Ami responded, “Hey, Usagi. I do want to apologize.”

 

“What do you mean? Apologize about what?”

 

“I admit that when you wanted to do things on your own to protect us, I thought you were being a little selfish. But seeing how I became the one everyone was protecting, I can understand where you were coming from. You didn’t want others to risk their life for you. I understand that now.”

 

“It’s alright. We just have to be sure to look out for one another.”

 

“And we will. We will protect this planet, and stop these guys, together.”

 

“Yeah, together.”

 

**Asteroid**

“I can’t believe it,” Cirrus said, angrily, as her hand began to vanish and reappear. She gently touched her finger on the surface of the black liquid in her cauldron. Within seconds her hand stopped fading and remained solid.

 

“They’re getting stronger,” Stratus said, “And they were already a nuisance to begin with. Even when we think we’ve made progress, we’re set two steps back.”

 

“What are you complaining. You hacked their systems and blinded one of them.”

 

“I was also trying to syphon information from the system as well. But apparently the data I thought I collected is encrypted. And, of course, it also found a way to delete itself if anyone tried to read it off a foreign machine other than that girl’s computer.”

 

“So hack them again.”

 

“I tried, but the girl must have created a firewall, blocking my access.”

 

“You two have been here for a few weeks and this is how you spend your time,” a voice said. The two generals turned around and saw a man dress in a business suit. He carried a decorative cane which he used while walking to the commanders.

 

“What are you doing here?” Cirrus said.

 

“Just thought my comrades-in-arms might need some assistance,” said the third general, Atlas. 


End file.
